Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro
by Zerodius
Summary: Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder fail in various ways in the LoS trilogy. Some failures being major, others minor, all of them stupid. Humor fic
1. Ignitus Training Session Blooper

OFF: Hi!

Been a while since I last submitted anything Spyro-themed!

Anyway, this fanfic is actually a serie of one-shots, each telling of different ways Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder could have failed their quest in the Legend of Spyro trilogy.

Each failure is supposed to be humorous.

If you have comments or suggestions for possible ways to fail, don't hesitate to leave a review or to send me a PM. I'd appreciate it, actually!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Ignitus Training Session Blooper

* * *

"I have a gift for you, young dragon." said the elderly red dragon as the statue in the center of the room was lowered, the room changing shape.

And then, as the realization struck the young purple dragon and the yellow dragonfly that followed him, their expressions changed from awe to utter annoyance.

"Oh great! School!" whined Sparx. The purple dragon nodded, a rather noticeable frown on his expression.

Ignitus's content expression quickly soured and he bent down, staring deep into the younger ones' eyes, his gaze suddenly very much terror-inducing.

"This unlike any school you might have attended before, young one!" he replied suddenly, in a rather dry tone.

As suddenly as anger had risen, as suddenly it vanished as the red dragon turned around and slowly walked toward the other end of the room, resuming his explanation as if nothing had happened.

As Ignitus walked away, Sparx recovered from the scare he received a bit earlier and turned to his adoptive brother.

"We're REALLY going to play along with this guy?" he asked again, his tone even more flat than before.

"I'm not sure. That wasn't exactly the kind of gift I was expecting..." replied Spyro, looking down.

"... and that is how-" Ignitus interrupted his explanation, glancing to the younglings as he realized that they were ignoring him. He turned around quickly, facing them once more.

"Young dragon! Are you listening to me?"

Considering that Ignitus was currently staring at them as if they were thugs owing him money, the two figured it was in their interest to cooperate and both turned to the Guardian, nodding energically.

"Yes Yes! We are!" blurted out Spyro.

The Guardian stared flatly at the purple dragon before sighing loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Nevermind. Now come over here, young dragon. Your training shall now begin."

Nervously, Spyro moved forward and placed himself just in front of Ignitus.

The purple dragon then waited for instructions... but he quickly cringed as Ignitus begun to once more talk about the nature of things and how fire is a primal element. Geez! Can't this guy just tell him how to breathe fire correctly already?

"-and that is how you..." Ignitus came to the end of his explanation only to interrupt it, a suspicion rising within his mind. "What have I just said now, dragon?"

Spyro's eyes widened as he turned to Sparx. His eyes widened as well. It was obvious they had not listened.

The purple dragon turned back to Ignitus and hesitantly begun to answer. "Err... well... you spoke about... hmmm... the flow of fire... in my veins... and uncommon... thingies?"

Although Ignitus's expression remained impassible, both younger beings made a step backward as they were noticing how the Guardian's tail was beginning to twitch, the older dragon obviously beginning to lose patience.

After a long pause, the red dragon chased away his frustration and proceeded.

"FINE. Then we shall do a basic exercise. Spyro, I shall summon dummies. I want you to follow my instructions and to defeat them in the way I will tell you to."

Spyro listened to the explanation. Seemed simple enough! He walked to the middle of the arena as the dummies begun to form. Surely, that would be easy!

... but soon enough, he found out it wasn't. Not only did Ignitus ask him to defeat them in awkward ways using awkward moves but the dummies, unfortunately, were very much magically animated and for every mistake he did, pounded his muzzle. Sadly, despite being made of straw, their punches were almost as painful as that of the things they were modelled after.

If only he could knock up one of those apes and then crush it while Ignitus was not looking! Would do the same than doing what he asked minus all of the effort. All he had to do is wait for the right moment...

"YAAAAAWN!" went Sparx, bored by the sight. Ignitus turned to him, frowning deeply.

BAM!  
BAM!  
SQUISH!

When he turned back, Spyro was smiling nervously, standing next to a squished dummy as the others stopped moving.

"Look! I have completed the exercise! I did well, isn't it?"

Ignitus did not say a single word.

"I... did well, isn't it?" he asked again.

Ignitus walked toward Spyro...

"... Ignitus?"

The red dragon stopped just in front of Spyro. Although his expression was one of calm, the elder dragon's left eye was clearly twitching.

"Young dragon, not only do you not listen to my explanations but you have cheated! You are a dishonor to dragonkind!" like his expression, Ignitus tried to sound calm but the true feeling underneath, burning rage, was more than obvious enough.

"I was foolish. I trusted you, even coming out in the open only to have you make fun of me in such a way? If it is to be this way, then I shall act as the tradition dictate and punish you in the same way as Guardians have punished such young dragons accross the ages!"

"Wha-what?" Spyro's jaw dropped as he finally understood what it meant. He kicked into the ground, his tiny limbs carrying him as fast as they could as he tried to get away. "Heeeeeelp!"

FWOOOOOOSH!

As Ignitus's gigantic funnel of flames engulfed Spyro, his scales turned from purple to a dark, unique shade of grey. His flesh inside also turned from fleshy red to a neat golden color as he was toasted to crispy goodness. Not a bad color swap, actually!... but sadly it wasn't exactly a bargain, the cost for such a color swap being his life.

Sparx hovered there, frowning deeply as he saw Spyro fall on his side after Ignitus finished making a barbecue out of him.

"Maybe we should have taken the correspondence course, after all..." he said, scratching his head.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	2. First Fight Blooper

**OFF:** Here is a new entry!

Not all entries will be long ; this one, for exemple, will be noticeably shorter.

I hope you'll still find it funny, though.

If you have an idea for a possible way Spyro, Cynder, or/and Sparx could mess up in a funny way, feel free to send me suggestions.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

First Fight Blooper

* * *

"RIIIIIBIT!" croaked the Frogweed loudly.

Spyro stared at the thing, a smirk on his face. Yeah, his brother just got eaten but a few whacks on the oversized carnivorous plant would change that soon enough. Being huge and purple did have its advantages after all.

"Come on! Be cool! Give me a hand! My wings are getting moldy!" whined his brother from within the monster, making the purple dragon roll his eyes.

Spyro non-challently waltzed to the ridiculous tube-shaped animal-plant thingy. After bringing his paws together and cracking his neck in anticipation, he winded up and then slammed his claws straight into the plant. As his claws raked through the soft, vulnerable plant's skin, it let out a whimper.

Before the grotesque creature could recover, Spyro chained another strike, slamming his other paw into the creature's side. As the Frogweed staggered, Spyro then stepped backward before thrusting his head forward, slamming his skull straight into the creature. The powerful headbutt sent the Frogweed skidding accross the mudy ground as inertia had its way with the unfortunate creature.

Spyro smiled as he stood there, admiring his work as the Frogweed begun to convulse violently.

The purple dragon opened his mouth in a large, satisfied smile as the plant finally belched loudly, spitting his brother out before collapsing on its back in a surprisingly quiet, dull thud.

SPLAT!

GULP!

Spyro's eyes widened as suddenly and without warning, his air supply was cut off, the yellow dragonfly catapulted right through his mouth and into his throat. Inside, equally in shock, Sparx felt the painful sting of acidic dragon saliva mixed to the crushing pressure of the small space in which he was now stuck, the dragon's desesperate attempts to breathe translating into fleshy walls proceeding to reshape his already tiny body into a tinier still object.

Finding himself with his oxygen quickly running out, Spyro slipped into unconsciousness and collapsed on his side, his face now a beautiful shade of purple-ish blue. Merely a few seconds later, the continous work of Spyro's saliva and the crushing pressure experienced inside of his throat convinced Sparx to cancel his subscription to life as well.

* * *

Far, far away, in the holy sanctuary that was the Celestial Temple, a gigantic robbed, majestic white dragon used magical powers to take out a large book out of the shelves. The book title was reading "Dragon Book of the Dead".

Opening the book at the last page, the Chronicler looked carefully at the freshly painted picture of a young purple dragon. Noticing that a quote was missing under the name "Spyro", the ancient dragon took a quill and plunged it into a bottle full of magical ink.

The Chronicler thought for a short while before writing something and then, once he was done, he stared at his delicate, graceful handwriting with an air of complete satisfaction on his gentle, wise-looking face.

Then, after nodding to himself, he read the entry aloud: "Double KO!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	3. Separation Anxiety

**OFF: **The new entry of Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro is finally here!

I'd like to thank Planeko ; his suggestion inspired this particular entry.

Enjoy! If you have any comments, suggestions, or whatever, feel free to review and/or PM me! I'm always open to suggestions for new entries!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Separation Anxiety

* * *

"That thing... it's slowing us down!" groaned Spyro as he yanked on the magical chain again... but it was no use.

No matter how hard they pulled, the chain that now bound the male purple dragon to the black female one did not budge. Pull, yank, trying to bite at it... they were definitely stuck together.

Once more, the humongous, horrible monster brought down its hand.

Seeing the Lava Golem bring its hand down in yet another attempt to squash them, the dragons dashed to the sides to avoid it... but one ran to the left, the other to the right. Both dragons yelped as their air supply was cut short, the chain preventing them from getting at a comfortable distance. Both Spyro and Cynder felt the heat as the building-sized appendage slammed in-between them, the animated lava brushing against their scales...

As the monster brought its hand up, the two dragons turned to each others, the both of them frowning deeply.

"I'm sick of this chain! There has to be a way to get rid of it!" said the purple dragon, his tone betraying extreme frustration.

BAAAM!

The two rolled backward as the Golem joined its hands together and slammed them into the floor before separating them, backhanding each wall at the sides.

And it's then that Cynder had an idea. She smirked, turning to Spyro.

"Hey, Spyro. How much strength do you think that Golem has?"

Spyro's frown slowly turned into amazement as his brain processed the information. Hey, it's true! Every chain, even magical, must have a limit to its endurance. That thing, humongous as a skyscraper, is strong enough to smash entire buildings down. Surely that chain will be no problem for it!

"Cynder, you're a genius!" replied Spyro.

Cynder's smile turned into a seductive smirk as she stood proudly. "Well, I have my moments sometimes..."

Coughing. The two turned to face a golden dragonfly who didn't quite agree.

"I don't want to sound negative but the chain is-"

"Hey! It's obvious you're not the only one with that annoying thing stuck to your neck!" interrupted Cynder angrily, losing her temper for a moment.

"But-" Sparx couldn't complete his sentence that Spyro spoke up.

"Look, it's worth a try."

Sparx couldn't believe this! He just couldn't!

"You're not really going to..."

The two dragons smirked as they turned their backs on Sparx and stared at the Golem. It joined its hands and prepared to deliver a powerful double-handed punch again.

Then, with a mighty roar, it brought its hands down.

BOOOOOM!

"Gotcha!" went Spyro after the two rolled, finding themselves with each of them placed against the back of each hand. Now to wait for it to backhand the walls...

With a second roar, the Golem gathered all of its strength and then spread its hands.

The chain lit up again as the Golem struggled to move, the dragons binding its hands together like some kind of living shackles.

With a final roar, it gathered all of its remaining strength and...

SNAP!

... broke its magical, living shackles!

The two silver snakes quickly landed a few meters back... still connected to the dragons' necks and with the magical chain still intact.

Slowly, Cynder rose her tail and placed her tail blade above her shoulders. Her tail blade delicately pressed against the place where her head used to be just as Spyro brought his left paw to his muzzle to find out that it was gone just like everything else above his shoulders.

Bummer! Seems their necks were weaker than that darn magical chain!

Finding themselves with no heads, Spyro and Cynder figured out that they couldn't just go living that way. Way too embarassing. That and being alive kinda require having a head.

The two soon collapsed, puddles of crimson soon forming underneath the two lifeless reptiles.

Sparx hovered there for a moment before rolling his eyes, sighing loudly.

"Ya know, the plan was to use your heads... not lose them!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	4. Cynder rescue attempt failure Number 1

**OFF:** And here comes a brand new entry!

As those who have beaten Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning might know, Spyro tend to pull off quite a few stunts during the serie... one of his most risky being the one performed in the ending.

This is one of the many ways he could have messed up his final cutscene stunt. Other ways he could have failed it will be posted eventually.

Note that since it is an ending cutscene blooper, it counts as a spoiler for those who have not beaten A New Beginning yet. The game is a bit old now so it might not apply but well, just wanted to say that.

As usual, comments and suggestions are welcome. Leave a review or send me a PM and I'll see what I can do with them!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Spyro saves Cynder!... and fails spectacularly!

* * *

As the last of the shockwaves slammed into her body, Cynder screamed out of sheer pain and anguish. Overwhelmed by her injuries and by the pure malice that was pulsating painfully within her veins, the gigantic dragoness's wings failed her and caused her to plummet pathetically in front of her slayer, defeated.

The almighty Cynder, ruler of the Dark Armies and chosen servant of the Dark Master, had been defeated at long last.

Her strength leaving her, the dragoness let out a weak moan as the gift of her master, all of the dark power he had given her, left her body. Before her eyes, the hazy figure of a dark dragon stood. In a way, it was so ironic. It was a purple dragon who doomed her to this life of guilt and shame, who forced her into this pain, into this servitude... and now, it was the purple dragon, using the exact same power that chained her, that would free her.

Her entire body was numbed by pain and she didn't even have the strength left to try struggling but she couldn't care less anymore. At long last, the shame had ended, the power had left her. She was free and now as Convexity begun to cave in, her power no longer fueling the gate's existence, she would be dragged into the Dark Realm and die, her soul finally freed from the guilt, the dragoness receiving the punishment she deserved for all of the crimes, all of the atrocities, all of the sins she committed against the world...

A certain purple dragon did not think so, though.

"She is just like me!" said Spyro, finally seeing with his own eyes that Ignitus had not been lying. Cynder truly was his age. The dark creature he had fought was a product of the Dark Master's magic, an artificially aged version of the dragoness that now lies before him.

"Come on, quickly! The place is gonna blow!" urged the dragonfly that flew by Spyro's side, struggling against the currents as already, the entire area was beginning to be sucked into the now unstable portal.

But Spyro had no intention of leaving empty-handed. He slammed his claws into the floor and shook his head.

"No! I have to save her!"

Sparx's eyes widened in shock. Did he just hear that? "What? Save the monster that has been trying to kill us?"

Spyro shook his head vigorously. "But she was controlled by the Dark Master!"

Sparx opened his mouth to argue further but as Spyro glanced back, he saw Cynder's broken body already being dragged up the stairs toward the cursed portal. It was now or never.

He chose to act now.

Spyro let go of the floor and allowed the strong currents to send him flying, sucking him toward the portal.

FLASH!

In a flash of purple light, Cynder disappeared in the portal. Panic begun to overcome the purple dragon. No! He couldn't be too late! He had to save her!... even if he must enter the portal to do so!

The dragon flapped his wings with all of the strength he had left and crossed into the unknown, following the dragoness into the hellish dimension that existed beyond the portal...

FLASH!

In the darkness beyond, the purple dragon found Cynder's body. At the bottom of the cosmic eternity in which they were floating, he could witness the fiery vortex of lost souls and evil power. The core of the Dark Realm, the place where all malicious souls go when they die... He would not allow her to sink into it. She didn't deserve to be dragged into it. She deserved to live.

The dragon grabbed into Cynder and at long last, stopped her descent as he used his wings to hover. She was saved. Smiling, he hovered in the eternity, satisfied with how he had just saved the little dragoness.

Yet, as he hovered there, holding her against him, he had this nagging feeling that he was forgetting something very, very important and shouldn't stay here...

... must be nothing. He has to make sure Cynder's okay!

The dragoness groaned weakly before finally coming back to her senses, opening her eyes. Her gaze met with Spyro's and she smiled as she felt his embrace.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a comforting tone.

Cynder opened her mouth to anwser...

"AAAAAAAAAARG!"

... and answered with a piercing, ear-splitting scream. She was almost immediately joined by Spyro as the two's scales almost instantly turned a very, very dark shade of purple, their eyes bursting into chunky salsa as the pure raw dark magic struggled to escape their bodies from every single orrifice in their bodies, turning them into living lamps of sorts. Unfortunately, the light show didn't last too long too as the sheer amount of dark magic forced into their bodies soon caused the two dragons to explode like two fat watermelons being tested by an old lady at a supermarket, sending a colorful flurry of purple, black, and red flying everywhere. Mostly red stuff, though.

"And this conclude your experiment on the effects of the Dark Realm's atmosphere on the unprotected reptilian body. Wasn't that fun?" said the Dark Master, still chained to his Spirit Gem, just underneath the two clusters of confettis that used to be Spyro and Cynder.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	5. Floating Islands cutscene blooper

**OFF:** Here is the next entry!

This one is related to the third game, Dawn of the Dragon. Namely, it makes fun of a certain cutscene.

As one might notice, the serie's summary says that the serie details ways to fail, not just ways to die. How is that relevant to this entry? Read and find out...

As usual, comments and suggestions are welcome!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Floating Islands cutscene blooper

* * *

The floating islands, the very last obstacle between them and their destiny.

Three years had done this to the Realm. As the Dark Realm continued to leak through the gapping maw that was now the hellish portal, an extremely large part of the Dragon Realm had been sucked in, becoming one with the corrupt, fiery dimension.

As they finally passed through the surface of the corrupted land, Spyro and Cynder finally reached the vortex of matter that surrounded the gate itself. At the very center of the vortex, just above the gate, their former home, the Dragon Temple, now lies suspended, converted into Malefor's throne as he was overseeing the end of the world.

As the two young dragons finally reached their destination, the both of them landed on the edge of one of the many debris of the old world which forever revolved around the vortex, drawn ever so slowly towards a fiery end.

Looking back, Cynder saw an absolutely amazing sight. The horizon was an orange, almost red shade of golden, the setting sun casting a radiant, strong light upon the various islands, making them shine like gold. Far underneath, the Dragon Realm appeared in emerald, sapphire, and ruby shades, the land glittering like a fragile treasure as the light of the sun shone upon its scarred surface.

Everywhere, the islands carried fragments of the former Dragon Realm, memories cast in a subtle, gentle light.

"It's so beautiful," said Cynder, in complete awe.

Spyro, hearing Cynder and then glancing back to notice that she was no longer following him, turned back to face her. That wasn't exactly the best time for contemplation with, you know, the world about to blow up and all!

Still, he stepped back towards her, not wishing to upset, and then looked around, wondering why she suddenly stopped... and as he saw the horizon, the sheer magnificence of the world took him totally by surprise. Sure, he had flew many times before but never very high and well, due to his low level of skill at flying, he was always concentrated on trying not to crash. But now?

"Wow... you're right Cynder."

She turned her head, staring at him as she smiled. He turned to face her as well, a smile forming as well. The two felt their weariness and pain fading away, a peaceful feeling bringing comfort to their tired souls and bodies.

The world was so beautiful, so peaceful. They were far from the war, far from the monsters, far from the corruption. Well, okay, they're in the very core of the corruption, at the very vortex surrounding the gate but still, they had rarely heard such complete silence and peace if ever before...

Silence...

"It's so breath-taking... Why would Malefor want to destroy it?" And then, Spyro broke the silence, turning to Cynder once more.

"I... I have no idea." she said, before looking away.

A bad feeling was rising within her heart. But then, she knew. Or rather, she didn't. The end of the world was coming, that was all she knew. She also knew that judgement was coming... but for who, how, why? She tried to convince herself that they would both face off against Malefor and save the world... yet, she felt regret and guilt even now. She felt confused and sad and she couldn't chase away that feeling that regardless of the final battle's conclusion, no one would emerge alive... in fact, she wasn't sure if it would stop the end of the world at all. Malefor had merely initiated the process, after all. What would killing him change?

As she gazed into Spyro's gentle amethyst eyes, she felt that the time had come. It was now or never. Either she would die with the regret gnawing forever at her... or she would proceed and face off against her deepest fears with no regrets. He had cared so much for her, saving so many times when he could have left her to die. Against all logic, against all odds, and even against fate, he had stood by her side, always...

He taught her so much and she felt so... so at peace with him. He befriended her almost immediately and now that they were juveniles, the time spent in the giant Spirit Gem having aged their bodies into puberty, she begun to feel something that she knew about due to her past transformation into an adult but that she never suspected or even hoped she would ever feel towards anyone...

"So... this is it, right?"

He blinked a few times, not sure if he was understanding her.

"Spyro, I know this is awkward but this might be our last moment together..."

"What do you mean, Cynder?" replied Spyro, not liking where this was going.

Cynder sighed and then continued. "When we cross that last gate... it will only be a short glide in the air currents and then... it will end."

As she told him that, he finally understood what she was trying to say. It is true... this is the final moment. Malefor is just beyond and once they have stepped forward, there will be no going back. Although he continued to try and convince himself that he wasn't scared, he knew he couldn't keep it out of his mind. Against past foes, Spyro could always find comfort in the thought that as overwhelming as the odds might be, he was the dragon of prophecy and thus, had an advantage of sorts against them. But... not so against Malefor.

Malefor was a purple dragon, the first one actually. He was the original dragon of prophecy and not only did he wield the same power as Spyro did but, unlike him, he was a fully grown adult and had ten generations worth of experience. Although Spyro knew he had to win, quite frankly, he knew that Malefor was much more likely to swat him away like an annoying bug.

But dying was not what he was really afraid of. He had already accepted the fact that he would stop Malefor or die trying. What truly scared him was the black dragoness that stood by his side. Just as he had saved her so many times, she had saved him. Back at the Temple of Souls, she saved him from being consumed by his powers and not too long ago, she prevented him from giving in to the temptation of the same power that had consumed Malefor. He was not alone, he never would be... as long as she was here for him.

But if she died because of him, if Malefor lifted one claw on her, he... he... he didn't know what he would do. She was the light that had prevented his darkness from turning him into what Malefor now is. And he is the dragon of prophecy. It is his duty to fight Malefor. But Cynder? She was tortured by fate from day one and even now, she is chained to him, forced to fight a battle that isn't hers.

This bond... ever since she had returned to her true shape, they had been friends. Yet, as time had progressed and now as hormones begun to flow, his body larger and older now, he felt that something else was rising within his heart... a new feeling that he couldn't identify...

She was right. This was the final moment before the confrontation. If he allowed this opportunity to pass, he would have none other.

"Cynder..." he whispered to her as he placed himself closer, not noticing his tail beginning to entangle with Cynder's.

She gazed back into his eyes. "Spyro?"

He glanced at the door for a moment. This was his last opportunity... yet, the task had to be done. If they didn't do it, no one would.

Figuring out why he glanced at the door, Cynder smiled sweetly and brought one of her paws to his chin, turning his gaze back to her.

"Half an hour or two... it won't change a thing," she told him.

His worries evaporated quickly. She was right. A few couples of minutes more or less... what was the difference? The Destroyer is still far and surely must beating Malefor not take that much time. Even if he truly was that terrible, the victory would be decisive and quick. Within a moment, either he or they would perish.

Thus, no need to rush. This was their last moment together.

"Cynder..." he whispered back, slowly wrapping his wings around the female, bringing himself forward further as he placed his chest against hers, hugging her. The female whimpered weakly, allowing herself to drift as she hugged him back, a blush quickly forming on her face...

* * *

A loud, echoing groan filled with all of the annoyance in the world echoed in the throne room as Malefor shook his head, bored beyond all measure.

The ancient purple dragon got off his throne and leaped off the elevated platform, slowly walking his way towards a large stone table. Malefor brought his right arm upward and gazed at his wrist, looking at his watch. Seeing the time, the insane dragon let out a loud, long, bored sigh.

Soon, a loud yawn escaped his mouth as he begun to stretch, spreading his wings and raising his tail, the tip almost touching the back of his head as he did. Well, seems like his back pain isn't too bad today at least. He knew he should have kept his exercising schedule while locked in the Dark Realm!

No matter... he's a bit thirsty now.

Turning towards the imposing stone table, Malefor took a large milk carton and served himself a glass of fresh milk. Placing the carton back on the table, Malefor took the glass and slowly made his way back to his throne to drink his milk.

Yes, it was weird of a dragon to drink something that only mammals drink usually but well, if that whelp could be raised by dragonflies and thus, appreciate bugs, why wouldn't he, the great Malefor, appreciate the fine delicacies that are dairy products?

Bah! What does he care anyway...

To pass time, he decided to look at what was written on the milk carton again.

On the side of it were the pictures of two young teenage dragons, one looking exactly like Spyro and the other, like Cynder. Underneath the pictures was the following text:

"Missing. Never shown up at the epic climatic showdown. If you have seen those dragons, please contact Malefor at 1-800-DARK-MASTER."

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	6. Girls are scary!

**OFF:** The newest entry is finally ready!

Apologies for those who have been waiting for the newest entry ; real life has been getting in the way so I couldn't quite update.

As usual, if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, leave a review or send me a private message and I'll see what I can do.

Enjoy!

**EDIT:** Due to coincidence, the situation shown in this entry bear strong similarities to a drawing made by Razzek. Since her drawing came first, credit go to her for the original idea.

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Girls are scary!

* * *

"If only things were so simple, little one." she had taunted.

Unfortunately for Spyro, she was right. Things weren't so simple, they were even simpler. He'd run up to her, she would wind up and whip him with her tail. He stands his ground and let her come to him and she elbows him in the face with one of those large hook-shaped blades on her wings.

It was a bit late to admit it but Ignitus was right. He wasn't ready to face Cynder and should have just picked up the crystal and ran for it. But now was a bit late for that. His entire body hurt from being thrown around like a rag doll and every time he breathed, it hurt like the Dark Realm. Nearly every bone in his body had been broken or bent in an unnatural way and blood was pouring from the numerous, deep cuts that Cynder's claws and blades had inflicted, tearing through his scales as if they were butter.

Dizziness due to the important blood loss caused Spyro to stagger, the entire world spinning around him. He knew he couldn't give up yet he felt so tired, so terribly tired and sleepy. He couldn't hear Sparx anymore and Cynder was nothing but a shadow in his mind now, his consciousness's grasp of reality weakening.

Seeing her opponent exposing himself once more, the giant black dragoness kicked into the crystalline floor and squidded to a halt just in front of him, swinging her hips as she did so, bringing her long tail down as she did so. Her own physical strength augmented by gravity allowed the giant can opener-shaped blade at the end of her tail to slam into Spyro's side with a deafening, sickening crunching sound, sending the purple dragon flying with incredible force as a loud, pathetic yelp escaped him.

BAM!

"SPYRO!" yelled Sparx, utter horror on his face.

"Spyro!" yelled Ignitus, despite his strength being drained.

Spyro collided against the column and slided off it, back into the floor. Cynder observed her adversary as he struggled to his feet for a moment.

Spyro was completely exhausted. His limbs trembled and his entire body felt as if it was weighting a ton. He slowly got up but then, felt a strange coldness rise within him, calming his mind. Feeling his eyelids close by themselves, the purple dragon fell on his side, letting out a loud sigh as he collapsed, defeated.

The dragoness observed the purple dragon for a moment, to see if he was going to get up. But he remained there, his strength gone.

Slowly, a sly smile formed on the female dragon's face. The time had come to finish him off. She waltzed to the side of the small dragon, swinging her hips in wide motions as she happily made her way to the small dragon, almost humming to herself as she walked.

As she made it to her foe's side, she quickly circled him, surrounding his body with her own before pressing herself against him, forcing him to stand up as she grasped his body with her own, like some kind of oversized winged snake. Once that was done, she stared down into his face, her smile slowly widening. She observed him as the blood continue to pour from his long, wide cuts, death slowly beginning to come to him as he stood there, barely conscious, only one eye half-opened.

Then, once the blood loss begun to slow down, indicating that almost none of the vital fluid remained within him, death now imminent, Cynder acted.

She bent down and slowly stuck out her tongue before running it up the male from his neck up to his cheek in one wide, slow motion.

"Hey there, sugar... wanna have some spice?" she whispered into his ear in a lust-filled tone, a seductive smirk on her face as she said the words.

Spyro's eyes shot wide open as he was frozen into the state and posture of Cynder's newest boy toy through a heart attack combined to the first stage of rigor mortis. An incomprehensible, pathetic whimper escaped his lips as he failed to express the very last word that would ever cross his mind: "Mommy!"

Sparx just hovered for a moment before sighing, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Spyro, looks like Cynder has transformed you into her newest piece of recreationnal equipment: a doll. Hey, what did you expect? She's a girl! Still, that was harsh and weird! Not only is that an insult to your masculinity but you also didn't survive it. Gah! I guess what they said was true after all... girls ARE scary!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	7. Pirate Fleet cutscene blooper

**OFF:** Well, the newest entry is completed.

Not much to say about this one except that I've been wanting to write that one for quite some time and I hope that it will turn as funny as I imagined it would be.

As usual, if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, leave a review or send me a private message and I'll see what I can do.

Enjoy the newest entry!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Pirate Fleet cutscene blooper

* * *

In the distance, the last remnants of the once mighty Scavenger pirates' airship fleet were sinking toward the waves.

The apes were truly merciless sparing no one, not even those who would be their allies. As the Scavengers had left the mainlands and approached the outter reaches of the world, a precious reptilian cargo aboard their flag ship, the Fellmuth, the forces of King Gaul greeted their guests... with fiery death. Within a few hours, the last of the airships was seen falling toward the ocean, taking with it the last of the Scavenger pirates. They had captured the purple dragon and the former Dark Queen and thought that they could strike riches by delivering this new cargo to King Gaul... but their only reward was King Gaul's fury, the pirates paying for their arrogance with their lives.

Fate had taunted poor Spyro back at the flag ship's arena, within the confines of Fellmuth. He had left the Dragon Temple to go after Cynder. Why she left so suddenly was still elluding him but he would not return to the Temple empty-handed. He would return with Cynder safe and sound or he would not return. Within the arena, he had finally met with Cynder again. It finally seemed his journey would end... but their attempt to escape was unfortunately short-lived as the troops of King Gaul attacked and captured the female dragon, bringing her away. He couldn't do anything. He was helpless while that gigantic Dreadwing descended and then took her away, carrying her by the wings. After his long journey, he ended up failing...

... but he was not going to let this get to him. He couldn't give up.

The Chronicler... maybe he would help him. He had taken a glance at the pirate captain's map, taking advantage of the chaos resulting from the attack to sneak into his room. All he had to do now was fly to the Silver Isles and find the Celestial Temple...

"Spyro? Are you okay buddy?"

Spyro gritted his teeth as the horizon begun to swirl all around him.

Of all times... why now? He couldn't be fading into a dream right now! He was flying over the ocean!

"Oh no... Please tell me you're just pulling over to go to the bathroom." begged Sparx as Spyro struggled against sleep with all of his strength.

... but he was fighting a losing battle.

The Chronicler wanted Spyro to fall asleep right now and Spyro was going to fall asleep whenever he wanted it or not.

As everything faded to darkness, Spyro felt his grip over reality fade as he plummetted...

Sparx dived straight toward the ocean as he saw his adoptive brother fall toward the waves...

SPLASH!

The purple reptile didn't even feel it as the cold, freezing oceanic waves welcomed his body, wrapping themselves around his unconscious body and dragging him down toward the darkness, his lungs now cut off from the precious oxygen he needed to survive.

Just next to him, a gigantic whale swam past as the hatchling sunk like a rock, a small stream of bubbles escaped his throat as continued his descent, the cold, salty water chasing his dream away as it invaded his lungs. Spyro opened his eyes briefly. The very last thing he saw was a small yellow light far away that darted back and forth in the infinity before the last of the oxygen in his blood was consumed.

The purple hatchling closed his eyes anew and relaxed as the last of his strength abandonned him, his body sinking into the darkness never to be seen ever again.

* * *

Within the sacred halls of the Celestial Temple, the Chronicler rose an eye ridge as he stared at the picture of Spyro falling into the ocean and missing the whale by a few meters, sinking into the depths below.

"Hmmmm... that was... not supposed to happen..." muttered the elderly ghost dragon to itself.

The white dragon then rolled his eyes before sighing, boredom gripping him. "Oh well, I guess there is only one thing left to do..."

Slowly, the majestic robbed dragon used its powers to take out a gigantic book out of the many shelves. The title, writen very clearly on the cover, was reading "Dragon Book of the Dead".

As he opened the book at the last page, he nodded to himself as he observed the freshly painted picture of a youthful purple dragon on it, the name "Spyro" writen just underneath. The dragon nodded to himself before noticing that there was something missing on the page.

Using his powers, the Chronicler summoned forth a quill and then, plunged it slowly into a pot of magical ink, and then went to write a fitting quote.

After a short while, the dragon rose the quill from the page, having finished writing the newest entry into the book. The white dragon observed his handwriting carefully before nodding to himself, satisfied. His work completed, he read the entry out loud.

"Down, down goes Spyro. To the bottom of the sea!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	8. Cynder rescue attempt failure Number 2

**OFF:** A long-awaited entry is now completed!

In a previous entry, I have shown how Spyro could have messed up one of his most risky stunts in the serie, namely the ending cutscene of A New Beginning.

I labelled that entry as the number one way to mess it up. Here is an alternate way to mess it up.

As usual, if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, leave a review or send me a private message and I'll see what I can do.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Spyro saves Cynder and fails spectacularly!... again!

* * *

Cynder's eyes widened in a mix of shock, surprise, and fear as the shockwave slammed into her body.

How could that purple hatchling use the same power as her master was beyond her comprehension but one thing that definitely wasn't was the sheer amount of pure, intense pain that wrecked through her entire body as her wings failed her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body felt as if it was on fire, the dark power making short work of any resistance she might have left.

Completely shattered, her form fell back on the ground.

As the power pulsated through her veins, the pain finally leaving, her power begun to leave her, her body finally reverting back to the shape of a small black hatchling no more older than her opponent.

She had been, at long last, defeated... yet, strangely enough, she felt no shame, no regrets. The horrors she had committed, the sins that weighted her down, all of the innocent lives she had taken... the images of all those she murdered flashed inside of her young mind. She had brought so much destruction, so much terror... but now, it was, at long last, all over.

Spyro... she had harmed fellow dragons in front of him and fought with him, bringing her claws into his frame so many times. She knew he would never forgive her. Not that it mattered. In a way, she felt even relieved. At long last, her power had run out and she had reverted to her true shape. He would be the one to take her life, the one to finally put an end to her shame and give her peace.

His form was before her, standing before her...

"She is just like me!"

His words took her by surprise. Didn't he hate her? Wasn't he going to kill her?

A sudden rumbling told her that it didn't matter after all. With her power gone, her magic could no longer support the existance of the portal of Convexity. The entire place was beginning to cave in, the entire sub-dimension being sucked into the Dark Realm...

As the vacuum begun to grow in strength, Spyro gripped into the ground and turned to his adoptive brother.

"I have to save her!" he said.

Disbelief was on the dragonfly's face. Had Spyro just went nuts? "What? Save the monster that has been trying to kill us?"

Spyro glanced back at Cynder. The vacuum was pulling her closer...

"But she was controlled by the Dark Master!"

"Well, I don't know about you but she looked very sincere when she told us she was going to KILL US!" replied the yellow dragonfly.

"But... but... it wasn't her fault!" he argued, only to argue and see Cynder almost engulfed in the portal.

"Spyro! It's gonna blow! Leave that monster to its fate! Come on!"

Spyro gritted his teeth...

FLASH!

Before his eyes, Cynder disappeared into the portal. His eyes widened. "Cy-CYNDER!"

Sparx flapped his wings, the vacuum now threatening to suck both him and Spyro now. He winded up before slamming his fist into Spyro's head with enough strength for him to actually feel it. The purple dragon turned back to Sparx.

"Look..." he said. "I... I don't want to have to explain to everyone why you never came back. Let's... let's just go. It's over."

Spyro glanced back to the portal one last time before kicking into the ground as he made his escape.

Within the portal, Cynder saw as the purple dragon left her to her fate. Cynder sighed, allowing the veil of darkness to wrap itself around her body, the portal closing itself, the last of the light vanishing. Accepting her fate, Cynder closed her eyes, the souls of the damned below outstretching their arms as they greeted the newcomer into the eternal flames.

* * *

Within the depths of the Celestial Temple, a majestic-looking white dragon stared at the final page of a large book. The title of the book was reading: Spyro.

The last page was showing a young purple dragon, his scales turned a dark shade of purple, almost black, his eyes glowing white as he thrashed about. The dragon was bound to a large Spirit Gem which had been dropped into the Dark Realm, right next to an identical Spirit Gem to which was bound the Dark Master, Malefor. The Dark Master seemed happy to have some company.

Noticing that the page was missing a quote, the white dragon grabbed a mystical quill and then, using magical ink, delicately wrote one.

Once he was done, he observed his work carefully and then, nodded to himself, satisfied. He read the entry aloud...

"Cynder is dead. Thus, she couldn't save you six months later at Mt. Malefor which means that you're now insane and evil. Enjoy your new magical cell in the Dark Realm, Spyro!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	9. Curiosity killed the Cynder

**OFF**: Here it comes!

A new entry has been posted!

This one is a bit short but on another hand, I've been waiting for a long time to post it. Hope you will all appreciate it!

If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me.

Enjoy!... and happy new year!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Curiosity killed the Cynder

* * *

"Hmmm..." Cynder's tail swayed playfully as she inspected the strange object.

"Cynder! Leave that thing alone!" pleaded Spyro only to be met with a glare from the dragoness, a faint hiss escaping her lips. The purple dragon stepped back, his face turning a slightly paler shade of purple.

"Alright alright. I'll go... that way." he said before reluctantly walking away.

Cynder watched the object carefully. She knew that Hunter had somehow used this strange thing to stun the Lava Golem and the Grublins back in the catacombs underneath Mt. Malefor and she was determined to find out how it worked! After all, she knew that the apes had used many weapons that were powered with Spirit Gem magic... but this? It only looked like an ordinary, curved piece of wood.

"Cynder... I'm not sure Hunter would be happy to see you play with his stuff. You should definitely leave it alone." this time, it was Sparx that hovered near her head.

"Go away!" she spat, her tail swinging toward the dragonfly who quickly dodged to the side.

"Whoa! Okay okay! I got it! No need to throw a big hissy fit!"

Sparx hovered backward a bit before crossing his arms. "Still, I'll not be responsible if anything bad happen by playing with Hunter's stuff! You've been warned!"

"Pfft. Whatever." mumbled Cynder before turning back to that strange thing Hunter had used back there.

She moved her paws about, touching it and feeling the smooth wood between her paws. She could feel no magic within and the single, tense piece of rope seemed ordinary as well. What was so special about it, really?

Oh yeah! She remembered those arrows!

She used her hind legs to position herself in a sitting position, the lower base of the wooden object stuck between two flaws. It wasn't exactly steady but it would have to do.

She reached for one of those strange arrows and begun to wonder... what if she placed them in-between the wood and the rope? She remember that the arrow was placed like that before Hunter would somehow shoot them.

Using both paws, she placed the arrow in position. She gritted her teeth as the rope and the arrow begun to shake. That rope seemed too short to have an arrow stuck in-between it and the wood and curse her lack of opposable thumbs!

Still, she remembered how Hunter had placed the arrows and thus, persisted. After a short moment, the arrow was finally in position.

Her eyes widened and a smile was on her face. Victory! Now to find out how he fired this thing...

She let go of the arrow and...

PTOING!

SCRLUNCH!

Cynder quickly found out how bows worked as with her paws no longer forcing the arrow in position, the laws of physics had their way with the bow, forcing the rope back into a neutral position thus catapulting the arrow with great force straight toward whatever direction the bow was currently pointing... which happened to be in the direction of Cynder's left eye.

The dragoness fell on her side, her entire body twitching in pain as half of her vision vanished, her eye pierced quite neatly, a puddle of red soon forming under her head. Sadly for our heroine, the arrow also pierced right through her skull! Fortunately, it skewered nothing important ; only her tiny reptilian brain. The other half of her vision as well as her life quickly faded into nothingness. Oh well, that's life I guess.

Sparx hovered there, disbelief on his face for a moment, his mind taking several seconds to comprehend the sheer epicness of Cynder's blunder. And then, as it finally registered, he groaned loudly, slapping his forehead equally loudly.

"I know I always told you I hated you and wanted you to off yourself but geez! You didn't have to take me literally!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	10. Easily avoided pits

**OFF:** Here is the newest entry!

A short one... but hopefully, it should still prove funny.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Easily avoided pits

* * *

The purple dragon continued to walk forward. That was all he could do and if he stopped, he would most probably freeze.

He hated Dante's Freezer, that was a fact. Cold, full of those creepy creatures and machinery, ice statues that suddenly came to life to attack him, and, of course, the hordes of angry apes who just wouldn't leave him alone. True, this was one of Cynder's main fortresses and one of the places where one of the Guardians was locked but still... did they really need to build their fortress in such a cold place?

Well, at least, the place was easy to get through. Search each side by the ravine, area by area, following the path, using the bridges to cross each time. Simple enough, alright.

Spyro brought his left paw downward, feeling the stone underneath his claws as he brought his frame off the ice, beginning to climb the stairs of yet another bridge. The stone was just as cold as that stupid snow and brought him no comfort, the only advantage being that he wouldn't slip and faceplant on that surface... what little advantage it was.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason other than to annoy him, Sparx begun to circle his head quickly, making panicked gestures. What did he want again? Bah! He'll just move on. If he ignore him, he'll most probably shut up.

Spyro's gaze remained locked on the other side as he continued to walk forward, never stopping, determined to reach his next destination. No way he was backing down, letting himself freeze here!

But as he absent-mindly continued his march, Spyro suddenly felt... strangely light. He lifted one paw and twirled it around, no longer feeling the cold of the stone. On what had he stepped?

Spyro looked down... and realized that he had just stepped off the edge of the broken bridge and into empty air.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIEYAAAAAH!"

As gravity had its way with our poor, attention-deficient hero, Spyro shrieked at the top of his lungs...

BAAAAM!

... and with a mighty splat, said purple hero was painfully reminded that it was the sudden (and life-denying) stop at the end, not the fall itself, that hurts.

Sparx looked down, nodding to himself as he observed the result for a moment before yelling: "Hey Spyro! Turn out your attempt at cliff-diving was a SMAAAAAASH-ing failure!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	11. Uncooperative doors

**OFF:** New entry completed!

Another one that I've been waiting to write for quite a while... This one has an unique style compared to the others but hopefully, should prove funny.

Enjoy!

If you have comments, suggestions, or questions, don't hesitate to leave a review or to contact me via PM.

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Uncooperative doors

* * *

Spyro frowned. Once more, as he walked close to an obvious exit, the crackling of electricity filled the air as a serie of horizontal red beams formed in the door frame.

He was sick of it! Ignitus had been captured and he had no time to waste! Cynder must be doing horrible things right now! He has no time to waste with the security systems in Cynder's castle!

... besides, those are just little red beams of light. How could these be any threat anyway?

"Spyro, I think I saw a long and annoying block puzzle toward that way. Must be linked to that door somehow." said Sparx in a flat tone, pointing away from the door. Spyro just answered with an annoyed growl.

The dragonfly rose an eye ridge. "Spyro... are you okay?"

Spyro ignored Sparx and stepped forward. Whatever those beams might be, he shall get through!

The purple dragon brought one paw forward then another and then another... and before long, he had resumed his march. Then, he kicked into the floor and sent his body forward, running straight through!

Spyro stopped on the other side of the door and smiled. Yep! Just as he thought! Those beams were just-

SCRUNLCH!

Spyro's eyes widened as he suddenly felt very weird.

SCRCRCRLUNCH!

And then, before Sparx's very eyes, the purple dragon split into a bunch of purple, yellow, and red waffles and collapsed into a bloody heap on the floor.

"Aaaaaand Spyro did it again!" announced Cynder from the top tower, the security camera having recorded everything.

"It certainly looks like it Cynder!" replied the Dark Master, Malefor, from across the portal of Convexity, having seen the scene through Cynder's eyes thanks to the connection between the two.

"Now, for those of you who might have missed that newest blunder or who, like me, just want to see it again, let us take out our trademark "How-Spyro-blew-it-again" camera and replay the whole scene!" he continued.

Cynder rose an eye ridge. "Careful, master! You know that whenever we mention copyrighted material, the various companies send their lawyers to feed!"

"I assure you that there is absolutely no problem. Now, let us rewind the scene!" replied the evil dragon, a wide smirk on his face.

INSTANT REPLAY!

Spyro brought one paw forward as he took a few steps forward. Then, once he gained some confidence, he kicked into the floor and ran right through the beams.

He stopped on the other side of the door, smiling. Just a few seconds later, his eyes widened as he collapsed on the floor in a pile of fine bloody slices of cooked dragon meat.

"That was a truly fine execution! I give it a solid five out of five! Your security systems are truly as effective as ever, Cynder!" commented Malefor.

Cynder smiled proudly. "I hand-pick the security systems of my castle and check on them daily, master."

"Anyway, I don't know about you but walking through an obviously hazardous beam security system just because he was impatient ought to be Spyro's most humiliating and stupid blunder yet! Truly, one can only wonder what he was thinking!" added the Dark Master.

The giant dragoness's smile faded a bit as she nodded. "True true... although at this rate, I fear he might never reach the end of the game."

Back into the hall, Sparx scratched the back of his head as he stared at his now lifeless adoptive brother. It was one of those days where he was embarassed to have that purple oaf as his brother...

"I don't know about you bro but waffer-style doesn't quite suit you. Besides, that... truly wasn't your smartest move. Hope no one saw that!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	12. Finish me cowards!

**OFF**: New entry completed!

As usual, if you have comments, suggestions, questions, or whatever, just leave a review or PM me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Finish me coward(s)!

* * *

"What are you waiting for? Finish me!"

The purple dragon glared at the gigantic, ugly, mutant ape that stood before him. How much more could that stupid ape take, really?

What was King Gaul's problem, anyway? Both Spyro and Malefor, now stuck together in the former's body due to a freak accident courtesy of a botched revival ritual, couldn't come with a fitting explanation as to why the ape would turn on its master and attempt to kill them both.

This wasn't however their main concern at the moment. Malefor was just sick of the stupid ape and was screaming for blood. This upsetted Spyro, who wanted to go check on Cynder. This was no time to wonder about the tail of a female! An enemy was right in front of them! How much dumber could that Spyro hatchling get?

Noticing that the corrupted purple dragon was just sitting there doing nothing, a smirk formed on the giant ape's face. Then, slowly, a sinister chuckle begun to echo through the room.

It was a funny sight indeed. Despite being threatened by a giant ape, Spyro and Malefor were too busy arguing to actually do something about it.

"Coward." taunted the ape king.

This reached deep within both purple dragons. Did that stupid ape just called the both of them a coward? The nerve!

Feeling the rage build up, Spyro finally agreed with Malefor. The two decided to have a truce and to take care of their common foe.

As the ape king regained his breath and begun to run toward the two, preparing to unleash the mother of all body blow, his mad dash was finally stopped as a large beam of pure dark power slammed straight into his body. King Gaul brought his right hand in front of him, shielding his eyes as he struggled against the stream of raw destruction made physical, continuing to advance despite the force pushing against his body.

Spyro and Malefor concentrated more power into their attack and finally, their combined powers vaporized the life right out of the ape king. King Gaul's body froze as his flesh turned to stone.

At long last, King Gaul was defeated.

For a short, fleeting moment, the two purple dragons felt a tiny speck of satisfaction and pride come to them.

... but almost immediately, the two begun to argue once more.

They must concentrate their anger! They must unleash a Dark Shockwaves fury and destroy King Gaul completely argued Malefor!

No! King Gaul is nothing but a statue now! They must return to the surface and check on Cynder and Sparx!

As the two purple dragons argued within Spyro's body, the body of King Gaul stood still...

... and then, slowly, his stone chest twitched once...

... then a second time...

... and then, a third time.

The two purple dragons stopped arguing rather abruptly as color quickly returned to the frame of King Gaul.

Bummer! It looks like their furry friend has reconstituted! This might be a painful development!

"Mommy." thought Spyro.

"Mommy." also thought Malefor.

As King Gaul finally made it in front of the purple dragons, the two couldn't help but notice the very noticeable expression of pure, raw, undiluted rage on his face. A silly smile formed on the forcefully merged purple dragons' face as they felt their limbs beginning to shake. It's strange. They hadn't noticed just how much larger, and stronger-looking, than them King Gaul truly was...

"Err... hello? So... how are you? Pretty crappy weather we're having tonight, don't you think?" said Spyro, Malefor nodding quickly internally, hoping it would work.

Unfortunately for Spyro and Malefor, it looks like King Gaul is apparently a social minimalist. The only reaction he gave to their attempt to divert his attention away from beating them up is the kind of looks that makes the two feel like scampering all the way back into the safety of one of the Dragon Temple's closets and assume their all-too familiar fetal position.

Yes indeed! It really looks like he's going to beat the-

BAM! BOOM! WHAM! SLAM!

"OOOOOOOW!"

BLAM! BANG! BROOM! CRUNCH!

SCRRRLUNCH!

Yep! He sure did! Now that's gotta hurt!

As life scampered away from the two, Spyro was surprised to find that this situation was familiar to them both. What a coincidence! Must be something about their color.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	13. Malefor confrontation cutscene blooper

**OFF**: New entry completed!

That one is a bit special... but hopefully, should prove quite funny.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Malefor confrontation cutscene blooper

* * *

High above the gate to the Dark Realm, in the cursed structure that used to be the Dragon Temple, now corrupted into Malefor's lair... destiny was unfolding.

Malefor laughed out loud as Cynder slammed her tail blade into Spyro. The purple dragon closed his eyes and brought his wings up to protect himself, flinching and cringing as he felt the sharp blade scratch and slice the fragile membrane of his wings as he attempted, in vain, to protect himself from Cynder's assaults.

Spyro slowly lifted his bloodied wings off his face as he stared into the form of the dragoness. Cynder... was gone. He had left his brother and all of his friends behind and ultimately, he couldn't protect Ignitus. Despite having been a father figure for all this time, he could not do anything but watch as he died so that he could continue. And now... Cynder, the one he cared most about, the last one to remain by his side was... gone. All that there was left of her was this... this thing... Whatever it was, it was not the Cynder he knew. He was alone. He had nothing left, no reason to fight, no one left to protect...

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?" she boomed, her voice echoing.

"Because you left me nothing to fight for."

His pained voice reached deep inside of Cynder's heart. She hesitated, watching the purple dragon. She remembered all of the months they spent together, how he had risked everything for her, how he had endured everything for her. He had given everything he had and suffered for her sake. Despite all of the evidence and all of the prophecies, despite even her lingering loyalty to Malefor, he had forgiven her.

Suddenly, Malefor's plan seemed so stupid. He had forgiven her, true... yet as she stood in front of him, she felt no respect for him. He seemed so... heartless, cruel, so vain. Why should she be loyal toward someone like him? Why is she standing by his side? This lingering darkness... she had hated it for such a long time and finally, Spyro was giving her a chance. He had taught her friendship, happiness, hope. She had even begun to feel... to feel... She couldn't harm him. She couldn't betray him. She... she loved him.

As the darkness died down, Cynder approached the smaller purple dragon, a soft smile forming on her face.

"There is always something."

Spyro's tears stopped flowing. As he saw Cynder stand before him, life begun to flow inside of his veins once more, hope rising.

Cynder...

He had something to fight for. He had a reason to live. In the darkness within him, even despite his destiny and the revelation of his link to destiny, she was his light. He would fight for her sake.

Malefor's laughter stopped abruptly. His left paw begun to tremble and his right eye begun to twitch madly. Wha-what was the meaning of this?!? Cynder is destined to be the purple dragon's partner, the Dark Master's Dark Queen!

But then, he finally realized it. He finally realized the horrible truth. She had chosen Spyro over him. Her bond was to him. Her power was from him.

N-no! He is Malefor, the purple dragon! He is the true Dark Master! Spyro cannot be the chosen one, the one destined to command the darkness! Spyro is nothing but a fake!

"You have made your choice so you will share the same fate!" he roared in rage and denial. If Cynder wanted to follow that fake, then so be it!

He used his powers to reactivate the chain that bound the two. He is not afraid of no purple dragon! He knows that he is the Dark Master! He shall fulfill the prophecy! If Cynder wants to follow Spyro... then so be it! She shall perish alongside that fake!

"PREPARE TO DIE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Spyro stepped forward, unafraid.

Malefor kicked into the floor with all of his might and sent himself soaring straight toward the skies!

BAAAM!

... only to slam his head straight into the ceiling with enough force to crush his skull...

CRUUUNCH!

... before falling down, straight on the top of the smaller purple dragon, crushing his tiny frame.

Cynder stood before the two bodies, eyes widened, shocked. After a short moment, her expression turned into an amused smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Yep! Looks like Malefor was right! You two DO share more than just color!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	14. Failing to save the world Number 1

**OFF**: New entry is completed!

Be warned that this one is the first of two entries that take place during the Dawn of the Dragon ending sequence so if you didn't complete that game yet and don't want to have the ending spoiled, don't read it!

As usual, comments, suggestions, and the likes are welcome. Just leave a review or send me a PM.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Spyro saves the world and fails spectacularly!

* * *

"You fools! I am eternal!" bellowed the large purple dragon at the top of his lungs.

Despite the unbelievable amount of punishment that he had received, Malefor was still not giving in, the Dark Master continuing to get up time and time again regardless of the unprobable amount of damage both Spyro and Cynder had inflicted upon him.

Almost simultaneously, all three dragons gave in to their inner darkness, unleashing the full extend of their wrath upon one another.

BOOOOM!

As the Destruction Stream beams of all three dragons collided, a strange game of tug-o-war begun between the two younger reptiles and the larger one. On one side, the younger purple dragon and the black dragoness were pooling their strength together, Spyro's own dark power augmented by the corruption within Cynder's veins, finally put to good use as it materialized in the form of dark magic of her own. On the other side, the Dark Master was unleashing his own brand of destructive firepower, a positively oversized beam of black magic being directed toward the two.

The three streams of unholy power slammed against each others, massive shockwaves of purple power echoing inside of the deep abyss, the struggle's light show drawing shapes upon the reflective surface of the humongous Dark Gem over which the battle was taking place.

"Just... hang... on!" called Spyro as the struggle continued, no side seeming to be able to get the upper hand upon the other.

Malefor stared at his opponents intently, beginning to sweat. This couldn't be! He is the purple dragon, the wielder of darkness! He cannot lose to a microscopic shrimp and that traitorous female!

FWOOSH!

He was proven otherwise rather brutally as Malefor found himself with his inner mana finally exhausted. With no magical energy left to fuel the extremely magic-hungry Dark Power, the Destruction Stream died down almost instantly and with it, the protection it was bestowing him.

BAM!

The impact was deafening, both beams slamming into Malefor with such force that he was knocked out of the sky instantly, the larger purple dragon sent flying like some kind of rag doll.

SLAM!

Malefor landed painfully straight on his wings. He suppressed a cry of pain as he slided across the Dark Gem's smooth surface. That landing cannot be good for his poor, old aching back. Growing old sure sucks.

But he wasn't going to let some back pain and that little impact get to him! Oh no! He still have some fight left in him!

Despite being hit with the combined might of two life-denying Destruction Stream beams, Malefor slammed his hind legs into the Dark Gem's surface and quickly enough got back on his feet, glaring at the two dragons. Who cares if he exhausted his magic? As long as there is a speck of life left in him...

Huh?

Suddenly, before the three dragons' eyes, the Dark Gem came to life. Dozens of figures emerged from the crystal surface, their frames entire made of purple light, their pupil less eyes staring deep into Malefor's soul.

For the first time in a long time, Malefor's heart came to life, a shiver going down his spine. He stepped back, terror filling him for a reason he did not know...

"What is this?"

A smirk formed on the figures' faces as they stared at the purple dragon.

Spyro and Cynder watched as Malefor's face turned a funny color, the dragon stepping backward. They didn't know what was happening but it seemed that a silent conversation of some sort was taking place, one that the larger purple dragon wasn't liking at all.

Then, suddenly, the figures dived straight into his body. Malefor began to turn purple and quickly enough, he begun to sink into the Dark Gem, the crystal somehow absorbing him. As he felt himself sinking, Malefor screamed in pure terror.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

He couldn't even struggle. Within a second, the Dark Gem had swallowed him whole, putting an end to his life and absorbing his power, his Dark Power becoming one with the Dark Power of past purple dragons...

At this moment, the magical chain that had bound Spyro and Cynder up to now faded at the same time as its creator. Finally freed from their forced bond, the two dragons landed on top of the gem. Seems it was all over now...

... or maybe not. As soon as they landed, it begun to unleash its power. Large beams of destructive power were shot from every side of the gem, slamming into the innards of the planet. All around them, the rock and magma begun to fragment, the planet teared apart inside-out by the Dark Gem's power.

Before Spyro's and Cynder's very eyes, the Dark Gem, the Destroyer's true form, was devouring their world...

"This is it?" asked Cynder, looking around.

Spyro nodded. It seemed like it was so.

There was unease in the air. What was this Dark Gem? What happened to Malefor just now? Where are they?

Spyro frowned, feeling like gritting his teeth. There ought to be something he could do to prevent that oversized crystal from blasting the world to bits! He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, trying to think of something...

It was then that he remembered something that Ignitus told him many years ago...

"When a dragon dies, it does not truly leave this world. Its spirit remains, bonding itself with nature, giving hope for the future."

He wasn't sure why that particular part came up. How is knowing what happens to dragons when they die going to help him stop that gem or destroy it? It's not like he know of any attack that could possibly destroy it consdering how utterly HUGE it was!

Or maybe he's not thinking of it in the right way?

Cynder looked around frantically as Spyro just stood there, deep in thought. For some reason, the longer they stood there doing nothing, the more nervous she was. She had a baaaad feeling about this...

Spyro was truly out of ideas. He had the feeling he had to do something... but what?

Fwooosh!

Unfortunately for the two dragons, it seemed that Spyro took too long as the Dark Gem, at long last, finally noticed the presence of the duo on top of it. Instantly, a new dozen of purple phantom images appeared, the ghost dragons staring deep into the souls of the two. Feeling an overwhelming evil intrude into his mind, Spyro's eyes shot open and he turned to face the legion of ghostly images. It was now his turn to have a baaaad feeling about this.

Spyro tried to move but with blinding speed, the purple spirits slammed straight into him.

Overwhelming pain surged through all of his body. His eyes widened and his entire body became as lead, no longer responding to his mind's commands.

"SPYRO!!!"

Spyro spun around to see Cynder's head disappear underneath the black crystal surface.

"CYNDER-GRAARGLGLmmmph!"

Spyro tried to call to her... but his entire vision faded, his body sinking into the gem. With the last of his strength, he tried to get out, stretching his right paw toward the surface... but it was already too late.

As Spyro sunk beneath the Dark Gem's surface, the dragon imitating Malefor's sinking pose without realizing it, the last thoughts he would ever have flashed into his mind.

"Wow! I bet that thing can dissolve at least fifty times its weight in dragon meat!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	15. Inneffective locking systems

**OFF**: Yet another entry is completed!

As usual, comments, suggestions, and the likes are welcome. Just leave a review or PM me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Inneffective locking systems

* * *

"Close them! Close the gates!" yelled the squad leader.

The mole soldiers stood by the large doors, pushing into them with all of their strength as hundreds of demons hissed and roared, swinging madly as they attempted to force their way through even climbing on top of each others as they tried to pass through.

CLAC!

With one final push, the moles, with the help of Spyro and Cynder, managed to finally close the gate.

... although not before a couple of lizardmen and demons slipped through.

"Quick! Lock the gates! Lock them!"

Spyro dashed straight toward the locking mechanism. It was a serie of two torches at the edges of the walls. He didn't know exactly how it worked frankly but he knew it involved something about the fire from the flames spreading and being used to melt metal which would then be put into the center lock on the gate, locking the gate with a block of molten metal.

With a mighty blast of his fire breath, the purple dragon set ablaze the torches, starting the locking process.

A hiss behind told him it wouldn't be so easy, a hideous demon preparing to bring down a large, sharp-looking axe into his skull.

Spyro closed his eyes, preparing for a major headache but a powerful gust of wind grabbed into the demon and sent him flying into the nearest wall... although unfortunately, the strong wind current put down the flames.

"Thank you Cynder! I'll activate the locking mechanism again. Keep them busy!" he told her.

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Well, whom of us got fire breath?" she said as she ran back into the melee.

Spyro prepared himself and then, once again, spat out flames toward the torches. Once more, they were set ablaze. He smiled to himself as the flames begun to gather in the tubes leading to the main lock but a roar brought him out of his daydream as a lizardman leaped just in front of him, preparing to shoot an arrow straight between his eyes.

He didn't let the demonic archer act and spat out a serie of powerful ice blades that slammed squarely into its chest.

Life leaving the horrible creature, it fell backward straight into the nearest torch... and as the flames met the ice, the ice turned to water and the fire was once again put out.

Spyro groaned. They are getting nowhere fast!

"Stop putting out the flames yourselves! If the gates aren't locked soon, we'll be in trouble!" said the commander of the moles, the moles still busy keeping the doors closed while Cynder was running left and right, eliminating the demonic invaders.

"I know I know!" let out both dragons at the same time, the both of them a bit too busy to listen at the moment.

Spyro used his fire breath again. Again, a monster interrupted him and Cynder used her wind abilities, putting out the fire again.

A groan and some running around later, the duo was at the other torch and once again, Spyro did the mistake of using his fire and ice abilities one after the other.

This serie of mishaps continued for a while...

"Come on Spyro! Stop fooling around and set that torch on fire!" called Cynder.

"I'm doing my best, Cynder!" he replied quickly before turning to the torch.

This time, he's putting it on fire and it's going to stay that way. They're locking that darn door!

Spyro breathed a funnel of flames which engulfed the torch... but when the flames faded, the torch was still as it was before, the metal bowl containing no flames. Spyro rose an eye ridge and tried again. Nothing came out, once again.

As Spyro continued his attempts, Cynder finally finished off the last of the enemies and then, noticing how Spyro was wasting time, padded over to him.

"What are you doing? Just set it on fire already!"

"I'm trying! It's not working!" he replied, in-between two attempts.

And as Spyro ran out of breath and mana to use his fire breath, the purple dragon finding himself exhausted and with the bowl still cold and devoid of fire, the horrible truth dawned upon our dynamic duo of heroes.

"Hey! What's wrong?" called Sparx, hovering by Spyro's side.

"No idea." he lied.

That won't do. Sparx flew closer to the torch and then, after inspecting it, figured what was wrong. He flew back to the two dragons and confirmed their fears.

"Yep! All burnt out!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IMMATURE REPTILES DOING?!?" that was the squad leader, all of the moles' limbs trembling as the demons on the other side begun to pound on the door with growing insistance. "LOCK THOSE FREAKIN' GATES ALREADY OR WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

Both dragons' eyes widened and stared at each others. Realizing their mistake, they gulped loudly, their limbs beginning to shake.

"Well, was nice knowing ya, Spyro!" said Sparx before his survival instinct got the best out of him.

The small dragonfly flew straight upward, leaving the duo to its fate just as the doors were finally broken open for the final time.

"I love you Spyro." whispered Cynder.

"I just want my mommy." was Spyro's reply.

The both of them screamed, their shriek of terror surprisingly alike as a real torrent of demons burst right through the doors and flooded the entire area, the two small reptiles disappearing in a sea of hissing red, black, and green monsters. A mix of swords, arrows, clubs, and overall being trampled by a bajillion monsters gave the two a back pain that is sure to linger for a loooong time!

Above them, flying safely out of range, Sparx pointed at them and yelled loudly, his voice piercing through the cacophony.

"Fuelish dragons! You ran out of gas!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	16. Redodum Spyro!

OFF: It took a *really* long time but finally, the new entry is here!

The new Legend of Spyro games are made by Sierra, which was pretty well-known for its adventure games packed with death-related humor back then. The thought of Spyro getting fittingly over-blown, humorous deaths was based on this fact. After all, since Spyro is now a Sierra character, why not give him Sierra-styled deaths?

A bit of an useless information but well, now you know...

Excluding that, this new entry is in a different format from usual. I hope you'll still find it funny.

Enjoy! As usual, if you have comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Redo-Dum Spyro!

* * *

The high-pitched, grotesque war cries of the Grublins thundered while large armored demons snarled, their mouths foaming as their thirst for the blood of mortals drove them into an insanity-driven rampage. The cacophony was only partially covered by two loud roars, one slightly lower-pitched than the other.

As the swarm of foes dashed through the streets of the dragon city, the two juvenile dragons stood their ground. The urge to kill rose within Spyro's mind as he stared at his foes, his rage rising to an uncontrollable level while Cynder, to his side, twitched with impatience.

Before long, the distance between all of them shortened to nothing. The demons rose their large, heavy double-edged axes above their heads and aimed, bringing their instruments of death down with the intent to kill. On the sides, the Grublins brandished clubs, morning stars, and some of them, just plain planks of wood as they lashed out with everything they could find.

BAM!

Green, slimy liquid was sent splattered all over the floor as a demon was struck by a large sphere of poisonous acid. The sphere, thrown with great force by the black dragoness, impacted with such strength that the torso of the monster was torn right out of its frame, its head and limbs sent squidding all over the floor.

A funnel of furious, life-denying flames left the purple dragon's mouth and slammed into the other foes. Grublins stepped back, some of them outright melting as they screamed in pain, the intense flames burning at their flesh. The demons flinched, their armor protecting them somewhat but not sufficiently to negate the incredible heat of the fire.

Gripping its axe with all of its strength, one of the demons' hatred and lust for blood overwhelmed its pain and will to survive. It brought its axe down in a thunderous, strong overhead strike. The purple dragon closed one eye and flinched as the blade dug into the side of his face, drawing red liquid that was also sent splattered into the ground. Feeling pain, Spyro felt his rage grow further and he slammed his claws into the ground before hissing, Cynder at his side.

Although he had grown used to the violence of fighting due to his adventures alongside Spyro, Sparx couldn't help but feel a bit creeped out sometimes. Stories and other legends did not really convey very well how violent fights truly were and what winning them implied. Although it was true that Spyro had been killing Frogweeds for a long time even before he drawn blood from an ape for the first time, there was still something unsettling about how Spyro kind of went completely nuts, almost as if he was a different person, whenever he fought. It reminded him of when he went all black with glowing eyes...

Oh well, as long as he wins what do he cares? Not like those creatures aren't nuts themselves, after all.

Thus, here he is, hovering out of range, watching as two small dragons tore through rank after rank of ugly, disgusting monsters. Big deal. He saw that a thousands times, probably literally, by now. Oh well. Still, Spyro knows how to make it flashy so it isn't totally boring at least.

SCRUNLCH!

"OoooOOOOOW!"

Wait a minute here! That wasn't the scream of one of those dumb monsters!

"Spyro!"

Cynder spun around to face Spyro. The purple dragon had failed to dodge an especially nasty strike from one of the demons, an arrow having found its way right into his shoulder and knocking him off his feet. Cynder's eyes narrowed as she hissed, looking around frantically for the source of the arrow.

Spyro cursed internally as he got up. He got careless! He should have seen this coming!

He craned his neck to his wound and snatched the arrow within his jaws. He closed his eyes and with one mighty pull, extracted it from his flesh, sending a splash of red flying in the process. That was never a pleasant experience... but leaving it in wasn't smart either. This will hurt later, he has enemies to fight now.

"Cynder, I'm okay! You should-" the purple dragon stopped in his tracks as he turned back to the black dragoness, his eyes widening in horror. "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Cynder turned back...

SLAAAASH!

... just in time for her tender, vulnerable throat to meet the sharp edge of a heavy battle axe. Finding herself with a brand new flow-through ventilation system where her throat used to be, the dragoness found herself feeling quite air-headed and dizzy, her limbs suddenly failing to respond.

With a dull thud, Cynder fell on her side, blood pouring out of the wide opening in her neck; her eyes rolled back. She tried to gasp for air and get up but only managed to twitch her paws and throw her head back one last time before her vision faded along with any sense of belonging to the community of the living.

Negatively fascinated as he was with the spectacle before him, Spyro just froze, exposing his vulnerable back to a second shot from a demon archer who took the opportunity to test his skills at dragon apupuncture.

Spyro's eyes widened even further, the dragon flinching as a series of arrows slammed straight into his back. For a moment, the purple dragon had a funny expression on his face before his legs failed him, causing him to collapse on his side. The dragon twitched a bit before relaxing, his eyes closing as he lied down in a puddle of his own blood.

Success! And as a bonus, not only was the dragon relaxed on the exterior but so was his interior. Understandable since one of the arrows did pierce straight through a weak point in the purple dragon's hide and lodged itself squarely into his heart, making the continuation of the vital muscle's operation kind of impossible.

The demons observed their handy work briefly before nodding to each others, satisfied. The demons quickly left the area, looking for others to process in a similar way.

Once the demons left, Sparx came out of hiding and hovered there, looking down upon the dragons. Panic begun to rise.

"That's not good!" he said to himself, knowing full well that no one was here to hear him anymore. "Not good not good, not good at all!"

He paced by in the area, flying from one dragon to the other, as if hoping for the two to be faking it... but the two remained still and cold. Realizing that they wouldn't get up, Sparx stopped his constant pacing and hovered there.

"Well... seems there's only one thing left to do!"

He nodded to himself and slowly, brought his right hand into a hidden pocket somewhere. He searched carefully and then, finally, found what he was looking for.

Sparx slowly brought out a pair of black sunglasses and placed them in front of his eyes. Once he put them on, he searched through his secret pocket again and brought out a strange communicator. He brought it to his ear and pressed a button on it.

"Purple fatso has farted. I repeat: purple fatso has farted." he said, in a strangely calm, hard-boiled tone.

As he put the communicator back into his pocket, several shadow portals begun to materialize all around the two fallen dragons. Several dragons the exact size of Cynder soon emerged. All of them were black dragonesses like Cynder. In fact, they looked exactly like her down to the last scales except that rather than wear silver shackles, the dragonessses were wearing strange sunglasses like Sparx currently was.

The dragonfly turned to the dragonesses and did a serie of mysterious gestures with his hands. They nodded and then approached the two corpses. They gripped into them and then, went back into the shadows, dragging the bodies down with them.

Sparx looked around one last time to make sure that no one was watching and then, flew into one of the shadow portals as the dragonesses left the area.

Sparx and the dragonesses materialized into a strange laboratory. All around them, other Cynder lookalikes were busy working on peculiar looking computer-like consoles, the walls covered with cryogenic cells containing more Cynder lookalikes although a few were empty. As Sparx appeared, he flew over the consoles while the dragonesses walked on a ramp near the ceiling, dragging Spyro's body with them. Then, they thrown the body right on top of a large conveyor belt.

The conveyor belt stirred and came to life, activating. Spyro was dragged forward and right under the middle of the room. A panel in the ceiling opened and a massive, impressive-looking high-tech seryngue came out. It was placed right over Spyro's chest and with one quick stab, the needle pierced through his hide. Within a moment, a large amount of blood as well as a strange red glowing liquid was sucked straight into the seryngue.

Sparx, him, monitored all this. He begun to grow impatient and turned to the Cynder copies. "Come on! We don't have all day! Move out!"

The seryngue was removed from Spyro's body. The conveyor belt activated again and dropped Spyro straight into what seemed to be a giant blender of sorts. The blender's cover closed and soon enough, the machine stirred to life. Within a minute, his entire body was reduced to a sickly, slimy red substance that looked more or less like thick tomato sauce.

Once this was done, a mechanical arm emerged from another panel in the ceiling and grabbed into one of the empty cryogenic cells. The cell was opened and the blender's content was poured into the cell. The pod was then placed back into the wall where it begun to glow. The seryngue moved and slammed the needle into a slot near the base of the pod. As the glowing red liquid begun to mix with the substance, the pod begun to spin and before long, shades of purple, yellow, and white begun to form...

The seryngue withdrew back into the ceiling as the mechanical arm grabbed the pod and then opened it over a platform in the center of the room. A purple dragon, identical to Spyro, landed on the platform, unconscious.

During this time, Cynder lookalikes put Cynder's dead body in a body bag and closed it before dragging it away while one of the copies had removed her sunglasses, putting on silver shackles identical to Cynder's while another black dragoness spoke to her.

"It's up to you, now!" she told her, finishing her speech.

Now outfitted like the original, the copy smirked and nodded. "Do not worry. I shall succeed where the others have failed. I will protect him or die trying!"

Sparx hovered over the platform and frowned, turning to the dragonesses at the consoles.

"Come on come on! Hurry up! Spyro number fifty-five is in position and ready to be deployed! Where is Cynder twenty-seven?"

The dragoness, now outfitted like Cynder, stepped on top of the platform by the Spyro copy's side. "I'm in position. Ready."

"Good good! Everything's ready for launch. Get off the ramps! Everyone's in position! Let's get this show on the road!" went Sparx.

Another panel opened into the ceiling and the platform quickly rose, the three now leaving the laboratory...

* * *

Spyro looked around carefully as he stepped forward. The city of Warfang, the city of the dragons... for a place supposed to be the last haven of dragonkind, it was severely lacking in dragons and in peace, explosions and fire everywhere. But then, the place was swarming with Grublins so it was kind of expected.

An uneasy feeling rose within the purple dragon as he looked at the large, empty area. May they be apes or demons, his foes had always loved to ambush him in such places. He frowned, a feeling rising within him.

Why was the place so familiar? It was such an eerie feeling...

"Spyro." he was brought out of his thoughts by Sparx who hovered right in front of him, arms crossed.

"What is it Sparx?"

"Try not to die again."

Spyro rose an eye ridge. What did Sparx just say? The dragonfly rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Forget it." he said before pointing toward the distance. "Hey! Let's see what's over there!"

Spyro pressed forward. Sparx sure can be weird at times...

Cynder slowed down a moment as they walked and then stopped, noticing Spyro was no longer paying attention. She looked at the shackles bound to her wrists for a moment before something startled her. She blinked a few times before taking something out.

She looked at the object with a flat look before throwing it away. She ran back to Spyro's side just in time for him to notice she was no longer following. He stared at the female, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright, Cynder?"

"Yeah. It's nothing."

The purple dragon stared at the black dragoness for a moment and then, the three continued on their way. The light of the sun reflected on the strange sunglasses that Cynder left behind...

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=YES=**

**NO**


	17. It's slime time!

**OFF:** The second game in the Legend of Spyro timeline, The Eternal Night, has probably the best level design of the three first games and feature some very memorable platforming sequences. One such sequence is found in the final stage and involve a big waterfall. It is truly one of the greatest sequences in the game... but also one of Spyro's singlest dumbest ideas in most probably the entire serie. Thus... it was fairly obvious that I would someday make an entry about it.

As for why there have been no entry since, well, forever, this is due to circumstances that are outside of my control. I am very sorry for this and would like to assure all those who are reading those entries that I have not forgotten about this serie and that I will keep updating it as much as possible.

As usual, if you have comments, suggestions, or questions, feel free to leave a review or to PM me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

It's slime time!

* * *

Spyro looked past the metal barrier and to the top of the strange waterfall. He could see an opening on the side of the mountain and judging from the height, it was a shortcut. How could he reach it? There was only that lake of slime and that waterfall of slimy, green acid water, if it was water, flowing. He couldn't fly there ; with his poor flying skills and the blizzard that was blowing over the cursed mountain, there was no way he would be able to reach it. And well, it was way too high for him to reach with a jump, even if he used his wings.

He looked intently at the strange waterfall, thinking and analyzing the situation...

As a sly smirk formed on Spyro's face, Sparx frowned. "I don't know what idea you just had but I don't like it."

The purple hatchling turned to face his adoptive brother, not losing his smirk. "It's gonna be risky but I think I can do this."

The yellow dragonfly slapped his forehead, shrugging deeply. "Oh dear! Another of your "bright" ideas! It can't end well, I'm telling you!"

"Nah. Perfectly possible." replied the dragon, approaching the metal barrier further.

"What's your superb plan this time, Einstein?" asked Sparx in a flat tone, eyes narrowing in a mix of annoyance and dismay.

Ignoring Sparx's taunt, Spyro glanced back a moment as he explained his intend. "Look at the waterfall carefully."

Sparx turned to face the waterfall and then turned back to Spyro. "It's a disgusting waterfall of acid, water, slime, or whatever evil thing that mountain is oozing. Whatever it is, it's deadly and you shouldn't get into it. Not that it matters since you can't swim anyway. Just spill the beans already!"

"Well, the mountain is practically falling apart on its own, large chunks constantly flowing down that waterfall... and well, if I could use my time powers, I'm sure I could slow them down enough to use them as platforms to reach that opening!"

Sparx blinked a few times before his body finally responded. As he recovered, Sparx thrown his arms up in pure dismay. "What were you thinking?!? That idea is dumb! Let's go back and seek another way in!"

"No time for this and you know it, Sparx! Here I come!" replied Spyro as he slipped past the barrier and kicked into the ground with his hind legs, sending himself flying toward the waterfall.

Before his adoptive brother's widened eyes, Spyro unleashed his powers and slowed time down to a crawl as he landed on one of the rocks falling down the waterfall. With time slowed, Spyro used his wings and legs to send himself hopping from one large rock to the other.

... but as he jumped, he begun to feel a strange feeling and just as he landed on the last rock, just in range of the opening, he had this strange feeling like when one is out of magical energy. Much to his displeasure, that was actually the case as time resumed.

"You were too slow so now, it's slime time!" announced Sparx as a loud crunching sound indicated that the rock on which Spyro was standing just gave away under his weight.

The young hatchling shrieked at the top of his lungs as he plummeted before impacting against the surface of the lake of slime. As his body was sucked below the surface by the slimy, disgusting liquid, two feelings registered. First was a sense of disgust as the foul smelling substance covered him and made him wish he had fell into mud instead. The second was one of pure, raw, undiluted pain as the slime indeed proved to be incredibly powerful acid. With all of his strength, Spyro kicked into the slime with his limbs.

Spyro let out a loud, desesperate gasp as he emerged, his teeth falling off as his molten eyes flowed off his face, his falling scales exposing the bone and flesh underneath. In a mad attempt to escape, Spyro tried to flap his wings but as they rose, they fell to dust, only stumps remaining. At about this moment, the slime finished consuming his limbs, having finished devouring the scales and the bone underneath. Unable to fight off the slime, he was sucked under a second time.

Disoriented as he lost his sight and limbs, Spyro couldn't help but shudder before the slime finally pierced through his chest and skull, dissolving his body inside out.

Sparx rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "You made it this far only to make your Wizard of Oz impression... figures."

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


	18. Real false danger

**OFF:** First of all, I'd like to apologize to the readers of my stories. Real life has not allowed me to work on my stories very much.

Still, here is a new (and long over-due) entry! I hope that you will appreciate it.

As usual, comments and suggestions are welcome. Just PM me or leave a review and I'll read it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spyro dies a lot in Legend of Spyro**

Real false danger

* * *

Spyro smirked as he ran, Sparx doing his very best to escape. It's true, he was far from being the best when it came to hide and seek but it didn't stop him from trying. Thus, here they were. The strange young purple dragon hatchling who thought himself to be a giant dragonfly pursuing a yellow dragonfly convinced that he was the brother of a dragon.

Their innocent game continued as Sparx flew past a very old, unstable-looking bridge made of rotten vines. As the yellow dragonfly reached the other side he turned back to see Spyro squid to a halt just in front of said bridge. Realizing what was going on, a sly smirk formed on the insect's face.

"What's the matter Spyro? Can't fly?" he said in a mocking tone before putting on an exagerated, fake expression of realization on his face. "Ooooh! That's right, you walk everywhere!"

Spyro's blood begun to boil, his limbs beginning to tremble and his left eye beginning to twitch. If there was one thing he didn't like it was for someone to mock his unability to fly.

"Grrrr-when I catch you, you're TOAST!" his reply was half-covered by instinctive growling as rage gripped him.

The dragonfly fearlessly grinned, taunting him further. This was more than enough to motivate the purple dragon to brave the bridge.

Gathering all of his strength, Spyro kicked into the dirt and sent his frame straight forward as fast as he could! The dragon blinked a few times, feeling his body shaking as the fragile, rotten bridge of vines shook violently under his weight, making his tiny reptilian brain dance and spin within his hollow, empty skull.

Coming to a halt on the other side of the bridge, Sparx had already flew away... but the purple dragon's attention had been grabbed by something else. He turned back to the bridge of vines, noticing it was still up. Smirking to himself, he placed one paw on it.

Noticing Spyro was no longer pursuing him, Sparx turned back and quickly went back to the bridge. What was that giant dragonfly doing? Didn't they agree to play hide and seek?

As Sparx arrived, his jaw dropped as Spyro gleefully ran over the bridge of vines again, enjoying the workout that it gave to his frame as it shook and cracked dangerously under his weight.

"Err... well, I know you like the sensation of your brain being given a good shake in all that empty space that is your head but that bridge definitely look dangerous. I have a bad feeling about this, Spyro!" he warned.

The purple dragon, on the other side anew, turned to the dragonfly and stuck out his tongue. As if he was going to listen to him after what he said to him! He kicked into the dirt and once more sent himself dashing accross the bridge.

The bridge shook even more violently, the loud cracking followed by a few of the rotten vines breaking to pieces. Sparx sweatdropped, his annoyance turning to worry.

"Spyro, if you keep that up there ought to be an accident. Cut it out!"

Spyro glanced back at the dragonfly and gave him a sly smirk before kicking into the ground a third time, dashing accross the bridge.

The bridge didn't break the first two times. Why would it-

CRRRAAAACK!

Spyro suddenly found himself with no ground under his feet as the bridge finally gave in, shattering into pieces as the rotten vines and roots' tolerance was finally overcome by the purple dragon's weight. Finding himself at the mercy of gravity, the small dragon hatchling let out a loud, high-pitched girl-like shriek as he plummetted. His girlish shriek suddenly stopped as he impacted with the ground below, his head and upper body reshaped to form the shake of a purple pancake as he hit the ground, his wings and tail twitching as the red puddle begun to form under where his head and upper body used to be.

Up above, Sparx pointed at Spyro before saying:

"You really have to push things to the limit, don't you? I warned you not once but twice but nooooo! Mister I'm-so-purple-and-giant just HAD to do that! Just you wait 'til dad gets home!"

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Continue?**

**=Yes=**

**No**


End file.
